LiEat IV
by Puppenalice
Summary: LiEat FanFic! In the world where Dragon's exist, they aren't the only phenomenon's. Wolves. Wolves are enemy's of the Dragon's. Let's go back to Efina and Teo who are heading somewhere. When they arrive, Efina meets a myterious boy with a creepy glare that is set on Efi. Could that be a Wolf? I know, crappy Summary but please give it a chance.


Puppet : Before someone says something, I KNOW that 4 unfinished storys are too many and I shouldnt start another one, but you know what, I dont care X3!

Prainer : There we go again.

Puppet : Also, Prainer, get outta here.

Prainer : WHAT!

Puppet : You can be in my PowerPuff Girls Z storys but you dont have anything to do with LiEat. Got that?

Prainer : HEY! I'M YOUR COUNTERPART, I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOU!

Puppet : Get. Out.

Prainer : Fine, we'll talk later. HUNTER, I NEED YOU! *finally gets out*

Puppet : Now thats settled *turns to you* lets make this fast, I dont know if that story will be n a LiEat section 'cause I didn't find one so I would maybe put it into a crossover section if I dont find one, but it isn't a Crossover. I myself played LiEat only a few Months ago, August 2014 the last, 3rd, LiEat game came out and then the story was oficially finished. I dont know if I remember everything so I'm sorry if I say something wrong. Anyways, thats what I remember :

**LiEat STORY ! :**

There was a world were dragons excisted, better say "Dragon Childs". That were Dragons that looked like normal humans but one thing that made them special, they had special abilities that Humans only can dream of. They are born of Peoples dreams and wishes, if a wish is very big and strong, if a human really wishes for that, they have luck and when they wake up, there will be a dragon egg near their bed. Efi, the full names Efina, is one of those dragons. Her Owner, Hal, errrrr...Sid, or was it...he has a lot of names but his real name is Sid, lies all the time, Efi calls him Papa sometimes too so you can go with that, easier to remember. Efinas special ability is eating lies, she travels with Teo from town to town, in every town Teo gets a new name, Teo is really harsh to Efi. Efi is a half a year- 6 Months- old. He usually flicks her forehead, doesent plys with her and most of all puzzlrs her, he didnt care a bit about her in the beginning, he only dragged her around to get Money.

**the story in other words if you didnt get it :**

Well, its about a world where dragons and humans live, the dragons are born of wishes of humans, they look exactly like human childs when they come out of eggs, the only thing that is different from humans is that they have special abilities. The story of the game is about Efi, the full name is Efina, and Hal, errrr...Sid, or was it...ugh, he has a lot of names but his real name is Teo and hes the owner- A.K.A Papa how Efi calls him- of the dragon girl Efina. Efina is half a year- 6 Months old- old and can already talk like human, she looks like shes five. Anyways, Teo is a big Liar and lies in everything. Efinas ability is that she can eat Humans lies so they dont overtake humans. Teo lies to her a lot, he is hard to, flicks her forehead and only draggs her around to get Money cause he is running away from a gang (spoiler of LiEat III) , he sold kidneys so he gets Money for his "brothers", they stealed from that gang so they were in big trouble, the gang said they would forgive his brothers if he would pay back, he pays back, gave his "brothers" money for a live in a new town and lied to them. He said Money was more important than them. Ciryl, the only girl of his "brothers" still wants to take revenge, she has gotten a phantom thief, they meet again in LiEat III. In any way, in the first part of the LiEat games they go to Vermillion town (the is Efi and Teo). They meet an old lady there that pays Teo for his work for her, right after that at night she was mysteriously killed by a vampire. Oh, did I mention that Efina cant smell nor sense Teos lies so she cant eat them. (thats why he gets overtaken in LiEat III) They meet 2 police guys there that seem to know Teo. The red haired vice captain, Brett, hates Teo but kinda is nice to Efi. Thats maybe because he thinks that Teo does to her the same that his owner has done to him cause Teo has gotten into a looooooooooot of police cases. The vice captains owner had sold him as a slave right after he came out of that egg, his ability are shadows. On this market the Captain, Neil, of the police and his owner, who is dead now, found him and took him to the police. The captains ability is a sword i think. Anyways, the vice captain is 17 and the captain over 100 years old but they both look like 15 to me. (I'm sorry if theres some fails, thats usually what I told Hailey.)

Before I forget, in LiEat II they meet up with a Dream and Memory eating dragon at Efi's age named Wiliam. Efi often calls him Wil. His Owner is Sofia, the Boss of the Location they stay for a while. There has been a girl named Olivia who worked there, she was together with a boy who worked there too, he worked at the bar and made a lot of card tricks, but he flirted with every girl he saw and Olivia often got jeleous. She left many scars on his body. A lot of strange things happend there so the police guys, Brett and Neil (Iris only came in LiEat III) came too. Brett and Teo, who named hiself Hal at that place, as usual hated each other. Also, Sofia, A.K.A. Mama, how Wil calls her sometimes, had a lot of nightmares, she wished for them to take a end so Wil appeared and he eats her Nightmares every Night. For more, play it yourself, you can download it on in the section Games for free and without virus ask me for more, or watch the LP's on youtube, there's more than enough on youtube.

**END OF LiEat STORY!**

Puppet : And now, as usual, please leave some reviews, some likes and follows, I hope you will enjoy, I'm sorry for every fail or missing letter, especially my "e" button, it's not working that well.

Prainer : Longest. Authors Note. Ever.

Puppet : Hey, I thought I kicked you out.

Prainer : first of all, you didnt kick me out, I left by myself **( Puppet : Yeah, sure Prainer, you did, if I tell you the truth you will cry T_T)** and I heard that. Also, your stupidness has a loooong way to do to kick me out.

Puppet : !

Teo : That guy know what he does.

Brett : I hope he doesen't grow up to be like you.

Teo : What was that, Red-Head.

Brett : What you've heard.

Teo and Brett : *argues with each other*

Neil : *sighs*

Iris : Wow, it seems like they can argue until the end of the world.

Sofia : Well, they do hate each other.

Lucas : I totally think like you, miss Sofia, I will follow you forever.

Olivia : LUCAS! STOP FLIRTING AND GET THE HELL OVER HERE! *tries to hold back a regal full of bottles from falling* LUCAS, I NEED HELP!

Ciryl : Just shut up, i know why Brett hates Teo, I know that feeling of wanting to kill and crush him. ...*stares at him*

Teo : I kinda have the feeling like someones planing to kill me behind my back. Efiiiiiiii, is that you...? Are you even there.

Enos : True, where's Efi, I look for her all the time.

Gene : You two sure got good friends.

Enos : Yeah, she's fun.

Ciryl : Ts, if you mean that.

Gene : You're just mad that she has not let you kill Teo back then. She is a fun little girl, you know.

Ciryl : Little girls shouldn't bother adults. Also, you only think she's fun 'cause you two are childish yourself.

Gene : You don't seem like much of an adult to me, planing to kill someone behind his back, that wont even work anyway. And even if we're childish, it's fun, you have forgotten what fun means sience years, you didn't even become an adult.

Ciryl : *groans and continues staring at Teo*

Efina : *is behind Neil's back together with Wiliam* 1...2...3...PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY EVERYONE! *waves at you*

Wiliam : W-Wait, I thought we come out by 10. *looks around* E-eh, p-please enjoy.

Neil : How did you get there.

Ciryl : Stop waving, no one's there.

Efina : Really, Teo said there is- *gets mouth covered from Gene*

Ciryl : !

Gene : Sweet, now she's gone crazy.

Enos : Please enjoy this short Chapter while we try to fix that. Ehhhhhh *looks around*

Brett and Teo : *still arguing*

Neil : *stands there with no surprise and a bored face*

Iris : *watching Teo and Brett* Wooow, I didn't know there were so many cursing words.

Olivia : *gets down from holding a regal all alone and yelling at Lucas*

Lucas : *stars at Sofia with hearts in his eyes*

Sofia : *watches Teo* You do know that Efi and Wil can hear that.

Efina : *mouth is covered, stars at Gene, then at Teo 'cause of the cursing words* Mhm mmhhhh (What is he saying).

Wiliam : *next to Efina* I only understand that halfways. Even Efi is easier to understand.

Gene : *gets his hand off from Efi's mouth*

Ciryl : *...! ...g-gone crazy*

Enos : Yeah, wish me Luck. *rubbing his hands together and pulls his sleeve to the high of his elbow*

* * *

**(Normal POV / NORMAL VERSION)  
**

In the world where dragons exist, it was full of hope. In the world where dragons exist, it was full of peoples dreams. In the world where dragons exist, it was full of joy. But also, in the world where dragons exist, it was also full of other phenomenons. The Dragons were only one of them, there were other creatures too, lets take the **wolf**. Wolves are also phenomenons like Dragons. They are born from humans, who need help and are catched in despair. The're born from them. They, as dragons, look like they're a normal human, they get older fast, even a 1 Month old wolf can look like a 5 year old human. Even if Dragons and Wolves are so siilar, the hate each other so much. If a Wolf sees a Dragon, they'll probably fight with each other. As Dragons, Wolves got special abilitys sometimes. The most of them are just Violent. There was nearly a war between Dragons and Wolves. You will find out more soon, but now...

"Teo, Teo. Are we there yet?" A little girl with blond hair asked pulling a sleeve of someone. She was about 98 cm high and wore a black and white dress.

"Just wait a bit. We're almost there, Efi." The man named Teo said, he was about 170 cm high and about 23 years old while the girl, Efina, was only about 1 year and 2 Months old but she looked as if she was alredy 5 human years old. "Also, call me Sid until we find an other name, you know that."

"Got it, Sid." Efi said cheerfully holding her hand before her forehead as if she was standing before a captain of a armee force.

Teo...errrr...Sid, found out he had some family Memembers left. Those were his Uncle, his Aunt and his Cousin. His Uncle and Aunt left him a house in a little busy village that is not that little compared to the other Villages. The flat was under their name but he had allowence to live there with the name Sid, no one, not even this gang, could find them there. That doesen't meant they stayed there, they came there to rest sometimes. Not long ago his Aunt wrote him a letter that said that his Cousin, who travels from town to town as well, will come there, she has no keys so he has to be there at the time she arrives. So they are headind there. Teo never really meet his Cousin from face to face, they didn't even write letter's to each other. The only thing he knows was that she was around his age and that she has a Wolf child.

His Uncle always thought, no...hoped that if, then Teo should get a wolf child. He may have been a bit of sad or disappointed when he found out he had a dragon child, but he came over it, after all Efi is really nice and strong. Maybe he only thought about Teo getting a wolf child because he thought that Teo didn't have any dreams or wishes. He thought there was only despair for Teo after what he heard about him lying, selling his kindneys in secrets and traveling from town to town changing his name to not be caught. Also it may be so because he got used to wolf childs sience his daughter has one. Teo's Aunt compered to him liked Efi from the moment she saw her already. His Aunt was funny and very nice to people, she was kind hearted.

When they meet his Uncle and Aunt a few Months ago at the staition- 'cause in the end of LiEat III they traveled somewhere with a train- his cousin already was in another town. So that's how they never met. Efi doesen't even knows about his Cousin having a Wolf child. No one ever told her what a wolf child is to a dragon child either. Brett and Neil never mentioned it because there was no reason to talk about them. Brett, as expected, doesen't likes Wolves because they easily hurt dragons. I think he one time had a not well ending conversaition with a "rude" Wolf how Brett calls him. And Neil...he does not show that he hates something very often but we can say that Wolves aren't his favorite creatures. Now let's go back to Efi and Teo.

Teo and Efi were almost at the house, they were in a street near the House.

"Well, Efi, seems that we are there now." Teo said smiling.

"Really? Yay, Yay, Yaaaaay!" Efi said jumping up and down. You might want to know why she's so happy. The street before the house is busy like the whole town. There's a market, it's always filled with people, there is one House next to an other house. It's always so lively there. The whole day people buy and sell things, talk and such things. Right before the Houses are standes, so it's very full there, between the Houses are sometimes little alleys full of shadows. But not that dark. But Efi is so happy because, the more people, the more lies. "The more People, the more lies. I'm getting hungry."

"Ok, let's go inside." Teo said walking behind a stand to open the door of a House with the keys, they already were here one time. Efi dashed inside as he opend the doors. "Don't fall. Now, we have to wait until Cousin comes."

Efi dashed into her room they already made a few Months ago together with Teo's Aunt and Uncle. She grabbed a stuffed animal and jumped on her bed. The room was lovely, everything was full of toys, paintings and there was a regal with picture books next to her desk. On her desk was a half made picture and around it lyied pencils in different colours. The room was a bit of dark because the lights were off and her Window was covered by a curtain. She giggled. She was excited to meet one of Teo's family memember's. She asked herself in mind, if she was looking like Teo, what would be her Character. Did she have a dragon child too? There were so many questions. Sadly she didn't know about the wolf child yet. She didn't even know what Wolf childs are and what they can do.

She ran into the living room with the stuffed toy in her hands. Teo won the stuffed toy for her on a fair a few Months ago, she couldn't take it with her because Teo said it would only take her down carying it around all the time, so she left it here.

She turned on the TV and in a few Hours - she didn't notice how the time was getting over- the doorbell rang. Behind her Teo rashed to the door.

"Efi, come here." He called while getting to the door.

"Coming~" Efi called jumping down from the caoch she was sitting on, she dropped her Stuffed animal and the TV remote, she nearly fall too. "Woaaaaah."

A button on the remote pressed itself from falling and the voice of the men who leads a news channel caught her attention coming from the TV. She stared at it.

"A news Channel, I never get anything there." She said while picking up her stuffed animal and placing it on the caoch near a pillow.

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~and then~~~~~~~they need help~~~~~~this is a important warning~~~~~~~" That was everything she could understand, she never understands anything on a news channel but the man seemed paniced himself, holding the micro before his face trying to speak into it, so everyone could understand, pointing at his sourrounding that didn't bother Efi's look. In other words, she didn't even take a look at the sourroundings he was pointing at.

"Efiiiiii." A Voice from the door called. In that moment Efi stopped staring and snapped out of it.

"Wahhh, Coming." She said hurrying to the door, she ran around a corner and in no moments she stood face to face to a boy looking around her age. He had a cold glare, she didn't see anything more because he ran back from where he came, the way to the door, and stopped behind a women talking to Teo and looking around Teo's age.

Teo looked around and saw Efi.

"Finally." He said coming to Efi. "Well then, that's Efi."

"Hello, I'm Efina, you can call me Efi." Efina said rasing her hand happily to wave at the women. Then she looked at the place the boy should be but she only saw the Women's legs that covered that boy.

"Efi, what's wrong." Teo asked her.

"Nothing, but who's this." Efi asked pointing at the women.

"Oh, that's my cousin." Teo said.

"Hello, Efi." The Women said.

"Now, let's all go into the living room." Teo said, they all noded. Efi grabbed his hand and headed with him into theliving room that was in the direction behind them. As she turned around she swore she could feel a cold glare staring at her. She turned her head for a sec. The boy came out of behind the Womens legs and grabbed her hand. They walked right behind them. Thw Women looked at the boy smiling but the boy only glared at Efi even as she turned around. He continued glaring. His fang caught Efi's attention. Efi looked at the fang with wide eyes, then she quieckly turned around. She tried not to look at the boy anymore but she coulld still feel his cold glare on her.

* * *

Puppet : Finisheeeeed! I know, its short. I'm sorry for every fail or missing letter, especially for "e" and "y" because these two buttons doesent work so well. I will do it quick now 'cause I have to go to sleep now.

Enos : What time is it? *looks at the clock* !

Neil : You sure have to go to sleep. But...*looks around*

Brett and Teo : *knocked out*

Ciryl : *catching breath, whatever happend...*

Iris : *hides in a closet*

Gene : *stands next to Wil and Efi*

Efina and Wiliam : *got earplugs in their ears*

Sofia : *isn't around*

Lucas : *knocked out*

Olivia : *standing next to Lucas catching breath and holding a baseball bat in her hand*

Neil : ...how did you do this?

Enos : I have my ways *looking innocent*

Neil : I'm happy that I'm not a enemy of yours.

Prainer : Ciryl and Olivia...the Womens around here sure are crazy, including Puppet.

Puppet : Hey! I heard that!

Prainer : Go to sleep and find finally a name for the wolf boy and the cousin. Also, the two cats weren't mentioned. (the ones who guard the place in LiEat II)

Puppet : Yeah, but I will put them in. Also, that was the longest chapter I ever wrote. Whole words.

Prainer : Yeah, now go TO SLEEP! You write on this Chapter sience yesterday, don't you?

Puppet : Yeah, but I didn't write all the time. Didn't I tell you to get out, Prainer.

? : I don't wanna remain as nameless (the cousin).

* * *

Puppet : I will find a name for you. Please review. I NEEEEEED REVIEWS! Also, I know the first Chapter sucks. I hadnt got Ideas for the 1st Chapter. Oh, and I got a few reviews in different storys that I should continue them soon, I should write more Chapters. Yeah, I'm not dead, I just hadnt got motivation to write and I was all over Danganronpa (again) lately. But hey, this could be my longest Chapter ever, nearly 4,000 words. =D I hope you will continue reading this story and I dont know when I'm gonna write Chapters of other storys. Maybe today. i have 1 week holidays left.

Prainer : And you have to prepare a presentation for your class.

Puppet : Got it.

? : Also, why is there a line in the authors note?

Puppet :'Cause I wrote that on Monday and today is already Sunday.

? : WHAT! A WHOLE WEEK!

Puppet : Nearly a week, one day is missing. Anyways, HAPP EASTER X3!

Everyone except the two P's (P's = Puppet and Prainer) : IT'S EASTER!

Puppet : Yeah, I already was on easter hunt today.

Prainer : She found 5 choco eggs and 6 choco Bunny's (rabbits).

Efi : I want some too.

Puppet : Luckily I have a lot of sweets. *gives her some*

Efi : Yay.

? : Now her scared face she had in front of me has vanished.

Neil : Let me guess, the boy hasnt got a name too. T_T

Puppet : Not now. But soon.

Neil : C'mon, a whole week passed.

Prainer : Be happy its only a week, I'm her Counterpart and she forgot my name too.

Olivia : Is that why your name is so crappy?

Puppet : No, his name is made of Prisinor, because he acts like one because he tries to kill a lot of people, and Pain, the Pain he gives me.

Olivia : Ok, that makes sence.

Puppet : You should better take care of Lucas corpse.

Iris : Wait what! Is he dead?

Puppet : ...

Iris : Puppet, you better fix that.

Puppet : Yeah, next time, my fdamily will be here soon. Bye. I don't own the cover pic.

Prainer : TWO other people of her family. Now get this story done.

Everyone : Don't forget the reviews~.


End file.
